Why the Heart Must Suffer
by Ansa
Summary: Continuance of "Passion of Unspoken Words"


Disclaimer~ Zelda and all other related characters and material are the property of Nintendo, I do not own them, nor do I claim such ownership. All new material is of my own creation and belongs to me.  
  
Why the Heart Must Suffer  
  
By Ansa  
  
".Choke on every word, that no one's ever heard, your sentimental thoughts  
are all strangled and tired."  
-Finger Eleven  
".I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you.I have to  
be with you,to live to breathe."  
-Evenescence  
  
Even the gentle plucking of guitar strings could not soothe her soul, each not had its own sense of beauty to it, resonating inside the hollow instrument then set loose upon the world around it to cause joy for those who were around it. It was beautiful, its song enchanting and joyous, but for some reason Saria found no comfort within it, no joy whatsoever. Of all the forest children gathered around the bon fire that night she was the only one that sat further towards the darkness, alone. Not even she knew at the time what compelled her to stay where she was, perhaps to hide her sorrow, for the shadows could hide all from the world even a broken heart and weeping eyes to match. The fire danced into the night, casting strange shadows upon the land in the darkness, a warm glow that replaced the sun's light. In it, Saria saw each color of the flame, changing back and forth from red, to orange, to yellow all in one moment. Changes, some horrid part of life that only cause her heart the pain of a thousand years of loneliness and often never changed back. Inside her she felt a great void where her heart had been, torn apart by this pain that plagued her every day, like a black hole inside her, taking in all that she loved dearly. Strangely enough, seeing Link again yesterday brought more pain than never seeing him again ever could have. The forest around her seemed to stop in time the moment he came into view, the cool breeze abruptly stood still, and her heart fell. What should have been a joyous occasion was instead an awkward exchange. He had come with a concern and courage that was beyond anything that she had ever seen in anyone before. Her hands trembled as she taught him the song that would connect them forever, her song, the song that echoed throughout the Lost Woods. As her heart, this song was her own, something precious to her, something that she never shared with anyone, except Link. Afterwards, she felt as if apart of her was now with him, but still, her heart was not satisfied. In her mind, sharing her song with him was as good as saying those three little words that kept her awake at night, but still, it was not enough. She needed to say it, she wanted to say it, and she could tell however that now was not the best of times. Link had a mission of his own to keep, and without him, her entire world would end as well as everyone else's. Instead, she let him go, again, leaving her to play her song once again, but as soon as he turned, the passion that was once in the notes that passed through the tiny holes diminished into a sorrowful tone that could have moved the great spirits, sending the rain and cast the world into darkness. She was alone again, and Link could not know how much that hurt her so. The night continued with new songs and games beside the fire, not one of her friends could convince her to join, nor speak to them. One by one, the forest children went to their homes, with each, the fire dimmed slightly until it was just a smolder of ash and she was the one left, perched upon a stone outside her own house, staring up into the night. The stars shone back at her with a sort of understanding, each one a tear shed over her unspoken love, all-glowing together to form a powerful glow that lit up the night. That, each single tear, each weep in the night, together to form a singular emotion to fill the night sky with light, was the power of her love. A sacred power it was, one that had proven itself before in history to both build and destroys a people. That night left her wondering what kind of power was hers, was it constructive or destructive, what would she do for her love? If left to her own devices, this power would feul her courage to call Link to her, ease the strain on her heart and sleep in his arms for all eternity. Wishful thinking, for as powerful as it was, love was also known to be tragic, and somehow she knew that her wish would never be realized. As the night turned to early morning, the earliest a morning can be, several hours before the awakening of the world began, Saria found herself back in her sanctuary, resting on the stump hear the great seal, curled in a fetal position and watching her own hands as the gently grasped each other in her pain. So smooth, so fair, yet so lonely, even her hands felt the pain of her heart. If they were to live, they would speak of their overwhelming desire to be held by a much stronger, yet kinder hand, and never released. The moon had risen to its highest and had begun to fall, passing by the clouds the pixies whom never slept provided the light amongst with her love, the stars. That was when something caught the corner of her eye, a green blur followed by a bright blue speck of light. As she turned her head to look, she began to tremble and sat up abruptly, Link had returned. Despite the peril that had befallen the world, the same peril that gave him the concern yesterday, this visit saw him more calm and sullen. "Link?" No answer escaped his lips, and that only comforted her, for as long as she knew him, Link was not one for words. Often times this would unsettle most, but with Link, he made it seem kinder and non-threatening. With a slight jerk of his head, the fairy that had found him only a few days ago flew off, and left them alone with the night. For a moment, silence fell upon them, neither of them moving nor opening their mouths to speak. Inside, Saria felt a flutter in her chest and the great pounding of her heart, her face grew warm as if flushed a light tone of red. The conflict within her rose, she had the time with him, it was clear that he came to see her, and her alone, but not for help, just to see her. She could tell him now, but then, would he still leave, could she allow him to? She knew what she wanted, she knew what the land needed in its time of crisis, but did she have it in her to be as selfish as to put him in a situation that would give her so much pleasure, but eternal pain for the rest of the world? "W-Why did you come back?" Again no answer, instead, the silence returned and the night grew brighter as the moon broke free from the clouds. There, Saria felt warm, and free. Link had come, that was all that mattered to her, she had already questioned, but now that she thought about it, she didn't need an answer. The silence broke with a slight ruffle of material, and the gleam of the polished wood of Link's ocarina peeked out from his pocket. As he lifted it to his lips he gave Saria a slight nod. The night sky suddenly grew more crowded as another star was added, her cheek chilled by its touch, and her own ocarina met her lips. As her song once again echoed through the night, Saria found closure, and the pain eased on her soul. Together, they shared something so pure that the pixies stood still to listen to them play. Link had comeback to settle her heart, but not to stay. Life, life was the key to everything, and without it there would be no love to cause her pain. This she realized was what was needed to happen; her own life must endure pain slightly for others to gain. While her own is everlasting, others only have a short time. She would have to wait for him; she must wait for those with a slightly shorter life to be safe before they could love. Life, so that love might endure for others; that is why the heart must suffer so. 


End file.
